


Check Sound 123!!!

by Rexa



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU! SMA Teikou, Kinda fluff, M/M, based on favorite song
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7561237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexa/pseuds/Rexa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi memilih memanfaatkan waktu sebelum ujian dadakan dimulai untuk mengklaim apa yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Check Sound 123!!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yuialea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuialea/gifts).



> Disclaimer © Fujimaki Tadatoshi – KnB (I own my story).  
> crosspost dari FFN

Suara berdenging dari speaker sekolah membuat seluruh siswa SMA Teikou menutup telinga mereka. Sebagian merutuk, sebagian berdecak sebal. Sebagian lagi bertanya-tanya.

Bukankah ini saatnya belajar?

Bel tanda masuk baru saja berdentang 5 menit yang lalu, lalu sesuai dengan peraturan siaran yang telah disahkan oleh dewan kesiswaan dan dewan guru, klub siaran hanya diperbolehkan mengudara pada saat jam istirahat saja, kecuali jika ada hal yang mendesak dan harus diberitahukan kepada seluruh penghuni SMA Teikou.

Namun tetap saja hal ini sangat aneh. Baru 5 menit yang lalu, Aida Riko menutup siaran hari itu setelah mengumumkan kepada seluruh siswa bahwa setelah jam istirahat selesai dewan guru memutuskan untuk memberikan ujian mendadak serentak di seluruh kelas. Setelah rutukan panjang tidak setuju dan protes yang tidak digubris para guru, akhirnya seluruh siswa memilih untuk memanfaatkan waktu yang tersisa untuk duduk tenang dan membaca buku catatan masing-masing. Siapa tahu bisa membantu walau cuma sedikit.

SMA Teikou selalu memberikan kejutan untuk para siswa dengan mengadakan ujian dadakan yang diadakan serentak di seluruh kelas. Entah kapan para guru membuat soal ujian yang selalu fantastis dan tidak pernah sama itu. Yang pasti seluruh siswa harus siap mengantisipasi ujian kejutan yang tidak mengasyikan ini.  
Dan di tengah-tengah kepanikan—mempersiapkan diri, walau sebenarnya sudah tidak mungkin—yang ada, seseorang atau mungkin sekelompok orang malah membuat gaduh di ruang siaran dan mengusik ketenangan 5 menit yang sudah berlangsung. Bukankah itu menyebalkan? 

Lalu, ada apa ini?

Pengumuman penting apa yang dilupakan oleh klub siaran sehingga mengganggu waktu sepersekian menit yang dimiliki para siswa untuk menyiapkan diri menghadapi ujian?

.  
.  
.

[“Testing … check sound 1, 2, 3…. Ahem … kepada siswa yang disebutkan namanya berikut ini diharapkan untuk mendengarkan pengumuman baik-baik.”]

Hening sejenak.

“Eh? Kok suaranya beda ya?” bisik seorang siswa pada teman sebangkunya.

“Iya, bukan Aida-senpai. Koganei-senpai mungkin?”

Seluruh kepala menoleh pada dua orang yang asyik mengobrol itu. Padangan mata mereka seakan hendak mencabik-cabik keduanya akibat keberisikan yang mereka buat. “SSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!”  
Dua orang tersebut pun bungkam.

[“Furihata Kouki, kelas 2 D…. Tadinya aku berharap kausudi mendengarkan penjelasanku terlebih dulu, tapi karena kau selalu menghindariku maka terpaksa kulakukan ini.”]

Kouki melotot ketika namanya disebutkan oleh orang yang paling berkuasa di SMA Teikou. Tak lupa sepuhan merah jambu ikut tersemir tipis di kedua pipinya. Ia kesal, ia malu, ia marah. Batinnya mulai menyumpah-serapah pada pemilik suara yang berada di ruang siaran saat itu. Sementara teman-teman sekelasnya mulai berbisik-bisik.

“Eh? Furi? Furihata-kun?”

“Kok ini jadi siaran pribadi sih?”

“Eh, jangan-jangan ini suara Kaichou ya?”

“Ahem!!!”

[“Akashi Seijuurou, Ketua OSIS SMA Teikou berbicara. Perlu kuluruskan bahwa rumor mengenai Kouki tidak yang beredar tidaklah benar. Kouki tidak mengemis atau mencari muka padaku untuk dapat masuk ke tim reguler basket. Itu semua berkat usahanya sendiri. Tolong catat bahwa bukan Kouki yang mendekatiku, melainkan aku yang ingin mengenal Kouki lebih dekat lagi. Yang tidak terima akan hal ini boleh menemuiku sepulang sekolah.”]

“Kan apa kubilang?”

“Hei, berisik! Diam kalian!”

[“Kuharap dengan pernyataan ini, tidak ada lagi yang bertindak macam-macam pada Kouki, atau kalian tanggung sendiri akibatnya. Dan Kouki … lagu ini untukmu. Kuharap setelah ini kau tidak menghindariku lagi. Dengarkan dengan hatimu, Kouki.”]

‘Akashi baka!’ umpatnya dalam hati sambil menunduk.

Jujur saja, Kouki tak pernah menginginkan dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian. Dan bersama Ketua OSIS yang juga merangkap sebagai kapten tim basket akhir-akhir ini—dengan dalih latihan internsif—benar-benar membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. 

Selidik punya selidik, tersiar rumor bahwa Kouki mendekati sang kaisar untuk mendapatkan kesempatan masuk ke dalam kelompok elit tim basket, tim reguler, yang padahal semua itu didapatkan Kouki karena kerja kerasnya selama 1 tahun belakangan ini. 

Dan lagi, sebenarnya Kouki terpaksa berdekatan dengan Seijuurou karena pelatih mereka menyerahkan beberapa anggota tim divisi dua yang baru masuk ke tim reguler untuk diasuh langsung di bawah pimpinan Seijuurou. Mana mungkin Kouki bisa menolaknya. Itu sama saja menyia-nyiakan usahanya selama ini untuk bisa bermain di tim reguler. 

Namun apa mau dikata, kedekatan mereka ternyata malah berbuah malapetaka bagi pemuda berambut coklat tersebut.  
Misalnya saja, Saeko, gadis pujaan hatinya yang kini bersikap semakin cuek sejak Kouki dikabarkan dekat dengan Seijuurou. Belum lagi rekan-rekannya di divisi dua yang selalu menatapnya sinis. Atau tatapan tidak suka sesama anggota tim yang baru ‘naik pangkat’ dan berlatih bersamanya di bawah kepemimpinan Seijuurou.

Kouki salah apa Kami-sama? 

Kouki tidak pernah menginginkan perhatian lebih dari Seijuurou, tapi nyatanya Seijuurou malah jatuh cinta padanya. Dan kabar burung pun tersebar cepat seperti jamur tumbuh di musim gugur.

Kembali ke peristiwa yang terjadi saat ini. Grasak-grusuk di ruang siaran kembali terdengar oleh seluruh penghuni SMA Teikou. Belum lagi dengan bunyi melengking yang khas, akibat rambatan gelombang bunyi yang tergesek antara mic dan peralatan siaran, menciptakan denging yang membuat semuanya kembali menutup telinga mereka. Sebelum akhirnya, alunan melodi dari gitar akustik mengambil alih ruang dengar satu sekolah. 

Suara bariton yang khas itu menyapa seluruh pendengar—yang dipaksa—setia mendengarkan siaran tak resmi tersebut. Melantunkan lirik-lirik lagu yang mampu mengajak para pendengarnya untuk bergoyang suka-suka. Tidak jelek, sungguh. Tidak ada nada fals maupun suara sumbang yang terdengar. Merdu.

Bisik-bisik yang tadi bergemuruh pun perlahan berganti menjadi lantunan lirik-lirik lagu, mengikuti nyanyian sang ketua OSIS. Seluruh siswa—berikut para penghuni SMA Teikou lainnya—larut dalam suasana romantis dari lagu yang dibawakan Seijuurou. Sesuai dengan maksud hatinya.

[“Hanya kamu yang bisa~”]

“—membuat aku jadi tergila-gila….”

[“Membuat aku jatuh ci~n~ta~ kar’na tak ada yang lain sepertimu….”]

Kouki menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah padam ke lipatan tangannya di atas meja. Suara Seijuurou dan teman-teman sekelasnya—juga tak menutup kemungkinan seluruh sekolah—terdengar saling berpadu dengan apik, seolah mereka sedang menikmati konser live dan ikut bernyanyi bersama.

“Berkali kumencoba~”

[“—berpaling dengan makhluk indah lainnya~”]

“Namun tak pernah kurasa~kan~”

“—bila seindah bercintaku denganmu….”

GREEK!

Bunyi pintu yang terbuka yang menyela membuat seluruh penghuni kelas 2 D menoleh. Di sana Seijuurou sudah berdiri di depan kelas Kouki, ia masih mengenakan wireless, menyanyikan sebaris lirik terakhir. Seketika suasana kelas 2 D menjadi hening, meskipun melodi dari gitar akustik yang mengalun di ruang siaran masih setia melatarbelakangi situasi yang ada.

Kouki mengangkat kepalanya. Netra berbeda warna keduanya bertumbukan, beradu pandang. Namun netra coklat itu memilih berpaling ke arah mega-mega yang berarak di luar sana. Menghindari tatapan yang meminta perhatian—ng, memelas? Kouki pasti salah lihat—dari ketua OSIS.

“Kouki….” Seijuurou memanggil setelah menarik napas.

Seluruh mata bergantian memandangi antara Seijuurou dan Kouki. Entah kenapa membawa debar yang aneh pada teman-teman sekelas Kouki. Ada gentar, intimidasi yang tak nyaman tapi membuat penasaran.

“Kau ingin kejelasan bukan? Aku tidak pernah bermain-main dengan perkataanku baik yang dulu, sekarang bahkan nanti. Aku serius. Dan seperti yang kukatakan tadi, kuharap kau mengerti.”

Kouki masih tidak mau berpaling ke arah Seijuurou hingga sebuah suara mengintrupsi.

[“Hei, Akashi. Jangan bertele-tele begitu, bilang saja terus te—hmmph! A-was, Kise!!”]

[“Minggir Aomine-cchi, urusan begini seharusnya diserahkan padaku-ssu. Hei, Furihata! Akashi-cchi sangat—AAAAAOOOOW!! Ittai! Kuroko-cchi wa hidoi-ssu!!!”]

[“Minna-san, maafkan interupsi yang tidak penting tadi. Akashi-kun teruskan saja. Tenang aku dan Kagami-kun yang akan mengurus sisanya. Furihata-kun, kau sebaiknya percaya pada hatimu. Kuroko Tetsuya, 2 B, signing out.”]

Satu sekolah ber-sweatdrop-ria mendengarnya. Akashi menghela napas. Lelah dengan kelakuan ajaib uhukanakbuahuhuk alias teman-temannya yang kadang kelewat unik. Namun sepertinya Akashi harus berterima kasih pada mereka nanti, sebab karena keantikan teman-temannya yang menginterupsi pengakuannya, atensi Kouki kini beralih padanya. Hanya pada dirinya.

“Aku jatuh cinta padamu. Bila perasaan aneh yang menghantuiku sejak kita bertemu di lapangan waktu itu adalah hal-hal melankolis semacam itu. Katakan saja aku tak punya hati, Kouki. Aku tak peduli. Tapi bersamamu aku memahami sedikit banyak tentang afeksi. Hal-hal sentimentil yang sebelumnya kuabaikan. Karena untukku tak ada yang lebih penting daripada basket dan kemenangan. Dan kau membuatku menyadari hal yang penting….”

Seijuurou mengatakannya sambil berjalan mendekati bangku dimana Kouki sedang duduk. Dengan netra sewarna tanah itu melekat erat pada setiap pergerakan tubuh Seijuurou sendiri. Hingga keduanya berhadap-hadapan. Mengabaikan entitas yang ikut mengawasi mereka. Mengabaikan eksistensi yang lainnya. 

Jemari Seijuurou terulur membelai pipi Kouki yang merona merah. Senyum tulus itu pun terlukis, membuat dentum jantung Kouki semakin tak terkendali. Waktu serasa berhenti saat kalimat itu terucap pasti.

“Jadilah kekasihku, Kouki. Serahkan hatimu hanya padaku dan biarkan aku menjaganya untukmu.”

Lelehan likuid bening mengalir di pipi Kouki. Entah kenapa. Ia sendiri merutuk dalam hati. Kenapa ia mudah sekali dibaca? Kenapa ia mudah sekali untuk disentuh hatinya? Kenapa ia luluh pada pemuda absolut dihadapannya?

Ah, ini menyebalkan.

Seijuurou menarik bahu Kouki dan memerangkapnya ke dalam pelukan. Usapan sayang membelai punggung Kouki untuk menenangkan yang bersangkutan, yang sudah terisak entah sejak kapan. Tubuh Kouki bergetar, Seijuurou tak berani memastikan apakah itu karena amarah ataukah karena perasaan yang berbalas. Pertama kali dalam hidupnya Seijuurou tak berani memprediksi masa depan.

“Kau benar-benar curang, Akashi…. Mendekatiku, lalu membuat orang berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentangku. Kaupikir aku bisa memaafkanmu? Aku benci padamu. Aku dijauhi oleh teman-temanku di tim, orang yang kusukai juga membenciku.” Kouki menjawab dengan suara serak, Seijuurou tak sadar menahan napas. “Tapi … aku malah tak bisa menyalahkanmu. Kau tahu betapa curangnya dirimu? Kau sangat menyebalkan!”

Kouki mendorong Seijuurou hingga pelukan Seijuurou terlepas. “Kouki….”

Kouki menunduk, poninya yang lumayan panjang menghalangi Seijuurou untuk membaca ekspresi pemuda itu. kouki mengangkat tangan dan menghapus air matanya. Lalu mendongak, matanya yang berkilat sengit menantang sepasang netra merah yang membulat terperangah.

“Aku tidak mau tahu! Pokoknya kau harus tanggung jawab atas semua yang terjadi padaku, Akashi!”

Seijuurou berharap ia masih bisa mengontrol dirinya.

.  
.  
.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Akhirnya bisa selesai juga hehehe (^_^) Special Fic buat Yuialea. Yui, selamat buat kemenanganmu dan team Star di Miragen+!!!  
> Btw, ada yang tahu lagu ini? Hanya Kamu Yang Bisa merupakan lagu milik band Tiket. The song belongs to them. Saya hanya meminjam sebagian liriknya karena menurut saya lagu ini cocok buat my precious AkaFuri. Hehehe.  
> Terima kasih buat teman-teman yang telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca, semoga terhibur dan … sampai jumpa!
> 
> Sign out, Rexa


End file.
